This invention relates to containers for the storing of compact discs and a method of fabrication such containers and, more particularly, to containers for compact discs wherein such containers support the compact discs at predetermined spaced locations wherein a plurality of such containers may be separably coupled one to another and wherein such containers are fabricated of three (3) easily assembled sections.